Experiment
by Chibimax
Summary: While talking to Optimus, Bumblebee and co are under attack by Sector 7 ! Sector 7 captures Bumblebee while he's trying to protect Sam and Mikaela. The next day, something strange has happen to Bumblebee. Set after ROTF.


Experiment

Chapter 1: Their Back

Sam Witwicky was driving around in his yellow camaro. Sam loved driving in his car, but what most people didn't know was that Sam's car wasn't only just his car. It was a alien robot in disuse that would listen to the name Bumblebee. Sam met the yellow Camaro three years ago. And in those three days, they became the best friends a human ever could have.

"Why did Optimus wanted to talk to us now, 'Bee ?" asked Sam as he acted like he was driving Bumblebee.

Mikaela sighed. "Sam, Bumblebee doesn't know either. Besides you've been asking this for the third time." Said Mikaela.

"You mean for the fifth time." Mutter Wheelie from the back seat.

Sam turned around and gladder at the small ex-Decepticon. Wheelie just ignored Sam's gladder and pulled a face at Sam as soon he turned around.

"But it's just I'm bored." Wined Sam. "'Bee can't we stop for a while ?"

"We're almost there." Said a male voice over the radio.

Even after three years, Bumblebee still had some voice problems. Normally, the All Spark would have fix the problem, but because of a Decepitcon who thought it was funny to shoot the yellow mech in the voice processor again, the poor Camaro lost his voice once again.

Sam sighed and after a while, Bumblebee finely pulled over. Sam was the one who stepped first out of Bumblebee.

Wheelie wanted to get out too, but Sam already hit the door close before even Wheelie could have gotten out. "Hey !" he yelled at Sam.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and let Wheelie out from her side.

As soon everyone was out, Bumblebee transformed to robot mode. "Where is everyone ?" asked Sam as he and Mikaela where viewing a abandon place that was once a toy factory.

"They are coming." Said a male voice over the radio of Bumblebee.

Just as Sam wanted to answer, a red and blue truck came from the other side. Sam and Mikaela watched the truck transform as the other vehicles arrived too and transformed.

"Good morning Optimus." Sam greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie, Bumblebee." Said Optimus.

Bumblebee chirped and waved at Optimus and the others as Mikaela and Wheelie just said 'Hi'.

Optimus smiled at them before starting to talk. "Sam, Mikaela, I've ask you to come here because of a problem." Said Optimus. "A few days ago, we were being followed by cars of Sector 7."

"Wait a seconded, Sector 7 ?! But those guys don't exist anymore !" said Sam.

"We know, Sam." Said Optimus. "That's why I want you to go and have a talk with our friend, Mr. Simmons."

Sam and Mikaela nodded. As just Mikaela wanted to ask Optimus something, Bumblebee spotted something.

"What's wrong 'Bee ?" asked Sam as he saw that the 'antennas' on Bumblebee's head stood right op.

"Other human… Around us…..Their not from this planet !" said Bumblebee though his radio.

As Bumblebee had finished his line, helicopters and cars with the logo of Sector 7 came and surrounded them all.

"What the hell is going on ?!" yelled Lennox as he walked to one of the guys with guns.

"Move away from the N.B.E's !" said men stern.

"Bumblebee ! Bring Sam and Mikaela away from here !" Ordered Optimus.

Bumblebee nodded and transformed into a Camaro. Sam, Mikaela and Wheelie got in the car quickly, before it drove away. "Stop !!" yelled some men.

Bumblebee just drove past them. "Black snake we have some runners ! Two people and a small N.B.E are in the yellow Camaro ! Stop them immediately !"

"Rogger." Said the pilot of a helicopter.

---

Bumblebee was driving as fast as he could. "They're still behind us !" yelled Sam to 'Bee. "Go faster !"

"Can't !" yelled the radio to Sam. "Too many people !!"

Sam cursed and kept looking backwards. Suddenly Bumblebee drove off the road to a bumpy road. The guys of Sector 7 still followed Bumblebee and the others, but now their started to shoot at them.

"Oh shit !!" yelled Sam as he ducked his head.

Bumblebee made a quick turn and drove to a abandon place. He threw Sam, Mikaela and Wheelie. "Hide !, I stop them !" said Bumblebee through the radio.

"But…" started Sam.

"Now !!" said Bumblebee with his real voice.

Sam nodded. He grabbed Mikaela and ran with her to a abandon house. Wheelie drove in his toy vehicle mode after them.

Just as Sam and Mikaela where safe gone, Bumblebee pushed his gas paddle down and drove away. It was just in time, since the sector 7 guys where on Bumblebee's pip tail.

Bumblebee drove to a open space, before he transformed and his arm changed into a weapon. Bumblebee fired, but he didn't aim at the Sector 7 Guys, he just wanted to keep them away from him. Within a minute, Bumblebee was surrounded with black vehicles. Bumblebee was pointing his gun at the men, but wasn't shooting at them.

"Do it !" heard Bumblebee a person yelling, before Bumblebee even could defend himself, some cables where shot at Bumblebee and he was once pulled down again like three years ago.

Bumblebee knew that he couldn't fight them without hurting them. Once again they came back with nitrogen. Bumblebee felt getting cold again and his system started to go offline. Bumblebee looked up and from very far, Sam and Mikaela running to him. "Bumblebee !!!!" yelled Sam.

'Sam…Mikaela…..I'm sorry. I've failed.' Thought Bumblebee before he went into static.

----

Phew, finely the first chapter is done ! This story was playing in my mind since the day before yesterday ! hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Also would you all please vote on my poll thaht's on my profile ?

I want to know what story you all want me to finish first. Thanks.


End file.
